Bloody Tori - Writing Prompt 11
by Azkadellio
Summary: When the three most popular girls in school force a nerdy loner girl into a school bathroom and force her to say two words three times, neither girls, the three bullies or their target, realize what's about to happen. M for smut and character death. Beck/Trina, Andre/Meredith, and Robbie/Cat pairings. No Jori, though slight hint of friendship. Of sorts.


**Another new prompt. I tried to make this one bit more on the horror side than anything else I've written in the past.**

 **Hope I did okay.**

 **Prompt:**

 **Bullies lock you in the school bathroom, and won't let you out until you say "Bloody Mary" three times to the mirror. She appears after the third time, and offers to get some payback.**

 **The changes I've made to fit this: The bullies don't lock Jade in the bathroom, the go in with her and leave when Jade does it. Instead of it being Bloody Mary, it's Bloody Tori. Jade is shy girl who gets picked on, not a Goth girl who's not afraid to hurt people. Trina has no relation to Tori in this, and she, with Cat and Meredith (From** _ **'Tori Fixes Beck & Jade'**_ **) are the bullies.**

 **There will be character death, and more than just to the bullies. (I don't want to kill off Cat and Trina, but it works for this one-shot. Sorry to any and all Cat and/or Trina fans.) The other characters (Beck, Andre, and Robbie) are OOC as well, with stories of their own in relation to Jade.**

 **Completely AU and massively OOC. Fair warning, there is smut in here as well as character death.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't' won** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Come on, baby." Trina, the leader of the popular girls in school, taunts as she pushes the pale nerd into the second floor girl's bathroom after school let out one day. "Are you afraid of your reflection?" She teases, pushing the pale girl into the sinks in front of the mirrors.

"Can't blame her." Meredith, Trina's best friend and second in command, says with a laugh. "She probably destroys every mirror she sees." She says, making the three girls laugh.

"Oh, be nice." Cat, the short redhead says with faux concern, the pale girl falling for it. "Don't be so mean to the mirrors." She says, laughing as she loses her fake innocence, laughing harder when the pale girl frowns.

"Okay. Enough games." Trina says, calming down. "Say it nerd." She says with a straight face, pushing the pale girl into the sinks again, smirking when the pale girl grunts in pain.

"Bl-bloody Tori." The pale girl says slowly, starting to cry. "Bloody Tori." She repeats, looking at the three girls' reflections as she talks. "Bloody Tori." She finishes, crying out in pain when she's again pushed into the sinks, this time by Meredith.

"Wow. Even a psycho killer won't make herself known to you." Cat says, laughing as she pushes the crying girl down with her foot to the pale girl's side. "Let's go. Robbie's got some new weed and he asked if we want to join the guys in their pot orgy tonight." She says, opening the door and holding it open for the other two. "Stay here, nerd. You belong on the ground." She says as the girls leave. "If she wasn't such a nerd, I'd invite her. I saw her in the locker room a while ago. She has a nice body and great tits." She says as the door closes behind her.

As the pale girl cries, she misses the growing form in the mirror she was just talking into. The body forming in the mirror slowly takes shape, eventually resembling a tanned girl with brunette hair, around the pale girl's age, with a ghostly aura around her.

"What is your name?" The girl in the mirror asks, staring at the pale girl on the floor.

"Wh-who's there?" The pale girl asks, sitting up and looking around the bathroom.

"Look into the mirror." The mysterious girl says, eyes watching the pale girl.

"Wh-who are you?" The pale girl asks when she sees the girl in the mirror. "What's going on?" She asks, freaking out.

"You called me." The girl in the mirror says, her body slowly starting to look more solid.

"You're Bloody Tori?" The pale girl asks, getting a good look at Bloody Tori now, seeing signs of a slit throat, dried blood on her neck, face, and in her hair, plus pale irises and paling skin.

"Call me Tori." Tori says, making her way towards the pale girl, passing through the mirror, wall, and sink, taking a more physical form. "What is your name?" She asks again, showing patience.

"J-Jade." The pale girl, Jade, says, taking a step back. "Are you going to kill me?" She asks, taking a step back each time Tori takes a step forward.

"What do you know of my story? What happened to me?" Tori asks, stopping when Jade seems close to backing into a toilet stall.

"Just that you were murdered. No one knows why or who did it. Just that you had your throat slit." Jade says slowly, looking at Tori.

"I was teased because I was half-Latina." Tori says, watching Jade. "I was made fun of simply because of my family, and the people who teased me were my killers. They pulled a knife and pressed it to my throat, making fun of me. And when I tried to run, the one with the knife slipped and the blade slit my throat from jugular to jugular. They all fleed and had friends give an alibi." She says, a small amount of blood seeping out of the cut on her throat, her voice surprisingly calm and clear, not scratchy or hoarse as one would expect.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jade asks again, not knowing what's happening.

"No." Tori says, her form becoming less translucent. "I am here to assist you. Give you the revenge I was never given." She says, watching Jade. "Will you accept my help?" She asks, holding out her hand as if for a handshake.

"I don't know." Jade says, shaking her head.

"Relax, Jade." Tori says, an odd smile growing on her face. With that, she starts to dissipate, a slight laugh as she fades away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Jade asks, looking around. When she doesn't get an answer, she starts to freak out and runs out of the bathroom, not seeing anyone.

 **Robbie Shapiro's House**

"This shit is good." Robbie Shapiro says, taking a hit of the new batch of weed. "Give us a sexy show." He demands the girls, leaning back in his chair as he takes another hit.

"Wait. We need music." Andre Harris, Robbie's friend and supplier says, grabbing his PearPod and heading for Robbie's speaker dock. "Here we go." He says with a nod as he heads back to his chair beside Robbie's, a slow piano playing before an energetic guitar riff starts.

"Oh, this'll be good." Beck Oliver, the final guy of the group says as the girls split apart, Cat going to Robbie, Meredith going to Andre, and Trina going to Beck.

As the girls slowly strip to their select guys, grinding their asses on the guys' laps, or pressing their chests into their faces, neither of the six notice a figure forming in the shadows of the dimly lit room. When the girls are down to their bras and panties, or just panties in the sense of Trina, and a new song plays, Tori makes herself fully formed, only her pale eyes visible in the shadows.

"Who's first?" Tori asks in a whisper, watching the six enjoy the weed and the guys enjoying the girls on their laps.

When all three girls are nude, they start to strip the guys. Trina, being the sluttier of the three, wastes little time in taking Beck's erection into her mouth, toying with the head of his shaft.

"Trina. You slut." Meredith says with a laugh, sitting so Andre's large shaft is between her thighs and against her mound, grinding herself on him.

"Says the girl who sucked off the entire football team in the locker room, including the coach and assistant coach, before the big game last week." Cat counters, slowly jerking Robbie off.

"The Alpha female." Tori says, watching as Trina takes Beck's shaft down her throat, not gagging when she swallows the whole shaft. "Perfect." She adds with a smirk, disappearing into she shadows again.

With the three pairings occupied, Tori sends herself into Trina's phone, knowing how the taller of the three girls loves her phone. As Cat massages Robbie's shaft, Meredith moves to take Andre's into her slit, and Trina sucks off Beck, Tori makes the phone ring, alerting the busty Latina.

"Damn. Who's texting me?" Trina says, stopping her oral ministrations and checking her phone.

"Uh, hello? Weren't you doing something?" Beck asks, annoyed, as the other four laugh.

"Shut up. I can multi-task." Trina says, pressing her large chest around Beck's shaft and using her arms to press them together, allowing her to text and jerk off Beck. "Who the fuck is Tori V.?" She asks, moving her chest up and down, pressing them tightly together as she does.

"The only Tori I know is the stupid chick from that trick we pulled on that annoying West girl." Meredith moans out, slowly sliding herself up and down Andre's shaft. "Fuck, I love your dick in me." She moans, leaning back and letting Andre play with her medium sized breasts.

"What's her last name? Vega I think?" Cat says, moving to grind on Robbie's rod.

"So what, someone's messing with me?" Trina asks as she uses her breasts to jerk off Beck.

"What's it say?" Meredith asks, neither of the guys caring about the conversation since they're getting off.

"Death comes to the unexpected." Trina says, reading the text. "Whatever." She says with a scoff, tossing the phone aside and taking Beck back in her mouth.

Nearly a half hour later, as the guys take a chance to relax and the girls head to the bathroom to wash up and chat with each other about the events.

"I can't believe you swallowed all of Beck's cum." Cat says with a laugh, neither of the girls wearing anything.

"I can't believe you let Robbie in your ass." Trina counters as she wipes the remnants of Beck's seed from her lips. "And at least I didn't let Andre cum in my cunt." She says, looking at Meredith as she sits on the toilet and pushes Andre's seed out of her stretched lips.

"So I got carried away. Sue me." Meredith says, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm gonna go get some weed with the guys." Cat says, tweaking her nipples. "Hey, you think I should get implants? My tits are kinda small." She asks, playing with her small A cup breasts.

"Don't bother. Your tits are perfect as is." Meredith says, wiping herself clean. "It's fun to put them in my mouth, and any bigger wouldn't be the same." She says, proving her point by walking over to Cat and taking her right breast in her mouth, covering the whole breast.

"Yeah, and I'm the slut for taking Beck's dick in my mouth." Trina says, laughing.

"I'm gonna go with Cat. Andre brought some rum with him. I live licking his dick clean of rum." Meredith says with a sexy smirk, following the smaller girl.

"You are all sluts." Tori says from the mirror in front of Trina, making her reflection say it in Trina's voice, after Cat and Meredith were long gone.

"Excuse me?" Trina asks, glaring at her reflection, not believing that her own reflection would say something like that, not knowing what's going on.

"All three of you are sluts. And you deserve death for your mistreatment of an innocent." Tori says as Trina, slowly making the reflection her. "You tried to use me to mess with that girl at school. Now you pay." She says, finally herself.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck is going on?" Trina asks, glaring at the image in the mirror.

"I am Tori. The spirit you tried to use earlier today." Tori says, disappearing from the mirror and reappearing behind Trina. "You remind me of the girl who murdered me. I will get revenge. Both for myself, and for Jade." She says, making a knife, the same used to kill her, appear in her right hand.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game this is, but it's stupid." Trina says, turning around, making her breasts jiggle in the movement. "What? Did Cat or Meredith put you up to this? Get Robbie and the guys to help out?" She asks, crossing her arms under her breasts, pushing them up and together.

"No." Tori says, showing the blade to Trina. "I am here to kill you and your slutty friends. Nothing else." She says darkly, swinging the blade and slitting Trina's throat, cleanly cutting through the skin and muscles.

Watching as Trina places her hands over her throat to try to stop the bleeding, and failing, Tori slowly starts to fade away, a smirk on her face.

"One down. Five to go." Tori says, deciding the target the guys since they'll be witnesses.

Back downstairs, the three guys and two girls drink and smoke, neither wearing a stitch of clothing, as the girls grind on their guy's lap, smirking at Beck's frustrated face.

"Where's Trina?" Beck asks, staring at the others.

"Don't know." Andre says, his hands pressed against Meredith's breasts. "Maybe she's fucking herself because you couldn't get her off." He jokes, making the others laugh.

"Shut up." Beck asks, annoyed. "I'm gonna go look for her." He says, rolling his eyes as the girls start to impale themselves on the guy's rods.

"Have fun." Robbie moans out, his hands on Cat's hips as he lifts her up and down on his lap.

"Assholes." Beck says with a sigh as he heads upstairs.

Looking around the second floor, Beck doesn't notice that extra shadow moving with his. As he pushes open the door to the bathroom, he smirks when he sees Trina's feet in the shower, the water running.

Making his way to the Shapiro's glass shower stall, Beck opens the glass door with a smirk. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." He says, not seeing that the water is running to wash away the blood from Trina's throat and body. "So, how do you…" He goes to ask, stopping when he sees the hint of red running down her body from the shower.

"I do not think she can hear you." Tori says, appearing in the mist behind Beck. "And now, you meet the same fate." She says, thrusting her hand into Beck's chest, her hand wrapping around his heart. "Do not scream. We do not want your friends alerted, do we?" She asks, her other hand moving to cover his mouth when he attempts to scream.

"What the…" Beck says, muffled by Tori's hand.

"No witnesses. No survivors." Tori says, squeezing Beck's heart, crushing it. "Two down. Four to go." She says.

 **With Jade**

Meanwhile, as Tori's killing the six teens at the Shapiro house, Jade catches the bus home and gets online, looking up any news articles she can about Tori's death.

After an hour of searching, she finds a news story (thanks to her father being a lawyer, she was able to hack into his personal files and get the full story).

Reading over the article, Jade sees a picture of Tori before her death, and a picture of how she was discovered, the murder weapon beside her in her hand. As she reads, she discovers that the girl who found her, an old friend of hers from school, was seen with Tori's ex-boyfriend Ryder Daniels, the two becoming a couple.

From what she's read, there was a sleepover the night of Tori's murder, with a few of her friends. Two of the four friends she invited left early, claiming that they had something to do at home, one of which was her best friend who was later seen with her ex-boyfriend. Of the other two, they left in the middle of the night after Tori fell asleep.

There were no witnesses or clues leading to who might've done it. Other than Tori's deceased body, and the bloody knife, the only other thing out of the ordinary was the letter Ryder sent when he broke up with Tori a few months before.

Police looked into the letter, thinking Ryder left it as a message after killing Tori, but Ryder wasn't in town. He was visiting family a few towns over, his family verifying it when interviewed.

Not much is said, and Jade has no idea how the legend of saying 'Bloody Tori' in front of a mirror in a bathroom came to be. "What's going on?" Jade asks herself, shutting down her laptop. "Why is she helping me, when any other time someone's tried it, they were found dead with their throat slit like Tori?" She asks, closing her laptop.

 **Back At Robbie's**

"What's taking Beck so long?" Robbie asks almost ten minutes later, Cat on her knees between his thighs as she sucks him off and fingers herself.

"Who cares?" Andre asks, Meredith bent over his chair as he thrusts into her, hands on her hips.

As Andre fucks Meredith, and Cat sucks off Robbie, neither of them see Tori form in the shadows behind the t.v., a 'home movie' the guys shot with the girls a few weeks ago playing on the screen. "Who next?" Tori asks, watching the two couples.

"Where's the rest of the weed?" Andre asks after cumming in Meredith, pulling out as his seed leaks out of her hole.

"My room. I have a small safe under by bed with the rest of the new shit." Robbie answers, grunting as he starts to cum in Cat's mouth. "Grab the stuff from the clear bag. The dark grey bag has the uncut coke I need to cut later." He says, holding Cat's head down.

"Got it." Andre says, tuning Meredith around so she can clean his cum and her juices off his cock. "Don't fuck my bitch, Shapiro." He says with a smirk, making his way upstairs.

"Don't worry. Cat's all the bitch I need." Robbie says as Cat stands up, swallowing his seed. "He didn't say anything about you fucking her." He tells Cat, squeezing her breasts. "Eat Andre's cum out of Meredith's cunt." He orders her, slapping her ass.

"Yay." Cat says with a sexy sway in her hips as she heads for Meredith. "I love how Merry's pussy tastes with Andre's cum in it." She says, using Meredith's nickname.

"Where's that safe?" Andre asks himself, pulling the stash of Robbie's homemade pornos from under the bed. "Oh, there it is." He says, seeing the metal safe and pulls it out. "Shit, what's the combo?" He asks, letting out a sigh.

As he stands up to go ask, Tori appears behind him. "Hello." She says as Andre turns around.

"Who the fuck are you?" Andre asks, looking her over. "Better question. Why you wearing clothes?" He asks with a smirk, his right hand moving to grip his shaft and slowly starts to jerk it to harden it.

"None of your concern." Tori says, staring into Andre's eyes. "Time to pay." She says, her hand behind her back as she forms the knife again.

"You a prostitute? Never paid for sex before, but okay." Andre says, now almost hard.

"No. Not a prostitute. Just vengeful." Tori says, swinging the knife down and stabbing Andre's shaft, slicing it off. With no hesitation, she swings the knife up into Andre's side, stabbing his lung. "Men. Always thinking with their penises." She says with a smirk as Andre gasps for breath. "You don't have to worry about that anymore." She says, pulling the knife out and stabbing it into Andre's heart, killing him quickly. "Three to go." She says as Andre falls to the carpeted floor, his blood pooling around his deceased body.

"Fuck, it's hot watching you two go at it." Robbie says, slowly massaging his slowly erecting penis to the sight of Cat and Meredith sixty-nining in the middle of the living room, Cat on top of Meredith, a camera aimed at them. "Oh, finger that slutty pussy." He comments as Meredith pushes two fingers into Cat, eliciting a moan from the shorter girl.

"I'm gonna cum." Cat moans around Meredith's pussy, humping her own pussy onto Meredith's mouth and fingers. "Oh, fuck!" She screams, spasming on Meredith.

"Make me cum, you slut." Meredith says, pushing Cat onto her back and straddling her head, her hands moving to Cat's breasts to tweak her nipples.

Behind Robbie, Tori materializes with a smirk, looking between the two girls and him as she decides which to kill next. Before she makes a decision, Meredith cums on Cat's mouth and climbs off. "Shit, you're good at that." Meredith says as she stands up, her legs wobbling. "I'm gonna go find Andre. Maybe he joined in with whatever Beck and Trina are up to, and I can join as well." She says, grabbing the bottle of rum and taking a swig as she walks up the stairs, putting an extra sway in her hips as she goes, knowing Cat and Robbie are staring at her ass.

"So, what about you?" Robbie asks Cat as Tori disappears again, this time to follow Meredith.

"What about me what?" Cat asks, crawling to Robbie.

"You done for the night, or are you ready for more?" Robbie asks, pulling a blunt from his jeans pocket beside his chair, saving it for the two of them.

"I'm always ready." Cat says, reaching her head forward and taking Robbie's shaft in her mouth as he lights the blunt.

"Where the fuck are those three?" Meredith asks as she gets to the top floor, looking through the rooms. "Damn, I need more of Andre's cum in me." She says as she traverses the hallway, her right hand moving to massage her mound.

"I don't think he has any left to give." Tori says, appearing behind Meredith. Unlike the others, she doesn't waste time in conversing, wanting to get this one out of the way quickly. Like with Beck, she thrusts her hand into Meredith's chest, this time from behind, and pulls out her heart, letting both the body and heart drop to the floor. "Stupid sluts." She comments, fading away to watch the final two for a chance to kill them.

"Oh, fuck my tight little ass." Cat moans, facing away from Robbie, as she bounces on his lap, her right hand fingering her wet pussy.

"You like my cock in your ass?" Robbie asks, his left hand massaging her left tit as his right hand moves to take a hit of the blunt. "Fuck, you're tight." He grunts when she clenches her muscles, making herself temporarily tighter.

"Maybe you should stretch me out?" Cat asks coyly, moving her left hand to take the blunt from him and take a hit. "Oh, yeah. Stretch out my tight little ass." She moans, grunting when Robbie starts thrusting faster.

As the two continue their activities, they don't notice the camera shut off. Nor do they notice the movie playing, which was showing Trina, Cat, and Meredith bent over the counter in Andre's kitchen with the guys behind them, thrusting into their slutty pussies. As Robbie shoots another load into Cat, she falls forward, his dick slipping out, as he continues to cum onto her and his cum leaks out of her asshole.

"Damn. How do you always have so much cum?" Cat asks, sticking a finger in her ass to scoop out some of Robbie's cum and swallowing it, repeating the process until it's empty and she starts cleaning his cum off her chest, tits, and stomach.

"It's a gift." Robbie says, rubbing the helmet of his dick against Cat's mouth, making her clean that as well. "I'm gonna go shower. I need get more shit from another supplier, and I can't meet him smelling like pussy and weed." He says, pinching her nipple.

"What if the others are in it already?" Cat asks, getting up and sitting on Robbie's chair, her legs spread lewdly.

"There's one downstairs." Robbie says, putting three fingers in her pussy and fingering her. "I have a change of clothes in it already because I was going to shower before you guys got here. But you got here early, so I had to wait." He says, increasing the speed of his thrusts. "Keep yourself entertained." He says with a smirk as he pulls out and heads to the downstairs bathroom to shower.

"Fuck. I hate when you do that." Cat says, glaring at him. "Good thing Trina brought the toys this time." She says, standing up and moving to Trina's schoolbag, smirking when she sees the various dildos, vibrators, lubes, butt plugs, and nipple clamps. "Damn, she's a slut. Bringing sex toys to school instead of her books. Naughty girl." She says, pulling out a seven inch pink dildo with ridges. "Someone should teach her a lesson." She adds with a smirk, making her way back to Robbie's chair.

"Someone already has." Tori notes, waiting for Robbie to leave.

Five minutes later, a showed Robbie walks out of the bathroom with only his boxers on, the rest of his clothes in hand, as he makes his way back to the living room. "Be back in about ten minutes. Don't have too much fun without me." He tells Cat as she continues to fuck herself with the dildo, a second one, though slightly smaller, in her ass.

"No promises." Cat moans out, eyes closed, as she thrusts the two toys in and out of herself.

With a laugh, Robbie walks out and heads for his car. Unbeknownst to him, Tori follows and phases into the backseat of his car, dissipating so he doesn't see her. "God, that bitch is gonna make my dick fall off with how much she fucks it. I'm surprised she's so tight after her getting fucked by the basketball team before each game." He says with a chuckle as he starts his car and pulls away.

Five minutes later, he pulls in front of his suppliers place. Honking the horn as he climbs out, the front door opens and a teen around Robbie's age walks out. "The usual?" The teen, a nerdy looking boy with glasses and curly blonde hair in an afro style, asks Robbie.

"Yep." Robbie says, pulling out his wallet. "Make it fast. Cat's at my place and she's fucking herself with some of Trina's toys again. I don't want to miss anything." He says impatiently, handing the other teen the money.

"Here you go." The teen says, handing Robbie a baggie of weed. "Can I come?" He asks shyly, looking down.

"Fuck no." Robbie says, pushing the teen into the open door. "I only talk to you because you sell killer weed. No chance in hell you're fucking my bitch, or watching me fuck her." He says, heading to his car.

"You're the next to die." Tori says to herself, watching Robbie.

As Robbie gets into his car and drives away, Tori contemplates if she should kill the unnamed drug supplier simply because he saw Robbie. But, since he wouldn't have seen anything, she decides against it, letting him live. As Robbie drives away, Tori thinks about how she's going to kill Robbie. The other four were simply, as far as she's concerned, so she decides to make Robbie's a bit more difficult.

When he stops at a red light, she grins with an idea. Seeing a semi coming down the road, she uses her influence to ease on the gas, making him roll forward. "What the fuck?" Robbie says, slamming on the brake, to no result. When the car gets to the middle of the street, the semi unable to see him because of the turn coming up, and his speed making the driver unable to stop in time, Tori makes herself known by appearing in Robbie's rearview mirror.

"Tell your friends hello." She says with a smirk, disappearing just as the truck gets to Robbie's car. With the sound of screeching tires and screams, mixed with the sound of the two vehicles colliding, Tori smiles as she disappears, reappearing in Robbie's house, where now only Cat remains. "One left. And my vengeance, as well as Jade's, is complete." She says, watching as Cat continues to pleasure herself, not knowing she's the only one left alive out of her small group.

"Oh, fuck." Cat says, moaning as she climaxes for the umpteenth time. "Where is everybody?" She asks, finally noticing how silent everything is. Pulling the rubber toys out of her holes and letting them drop to the floor, she stands up with wobbly legs and makes her way upstairs. Expecting to see her four friends in an orgy in one of the rooms, she stops dead in her tracks when she opens Robbie's bedroom door and sees Andre, surrounded by blood, dead on the floor. Freaking out, she runs to the bathroom, hoping to catch Trina, Beck, and Meredith having shower sex. Only to stop and scream when she sees Trina's body hung by the neck in the shower stall, the shower curtain tied to the shower head, acting as the noose, and Beck laying on the tiled floor, skin pale and eyes dead. "What the fuck?" She yells, turning around.

"Payback is a bitch." Tori says, materializing before Cat. "You treated that poor girl like shit because she was different. Now, you share my fate." She says, the knife appearing in her hand.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Cat asks, staring at the knife in Tori's hand.

"You're the last alive. So I want to have fun with you." Tori says, swinging the knife. "Face the mirror, and say 'Bloody Tori' three times like you made Jade do earlier today." She says, stopping her swinging and holding the knife so the point is aimed at Cat.

"I didn't make her do that. That was all Trina." Cat says, tears welling in her eyes. "Please don't kill me." She says, collapsing onto her knees as she cries.

"Say it, and I'll let you live." Tori says, lying.

"I don't want to die." Cat says, continuing to cry as she slowly stands up, believing Tori. "What did you mean, I'm the last alive?" She asks, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Trina was the first to go. I slit her throat like mine was." Tori says, lifting her head up to show the open wound to Cat. "Next was that boy. I crushed his heart. Next, the other dark skinned one. I stabbed him in the lung, then heart, leaving him to die where he fell." She says, moving to stand behind Cat, both their reflections now in the mirror. "Then, I killed the other girl, ripped her heart out and let it and her drop to the floor. And finally, I made the final boy die in a car crash, a large semi crushing him and his car." She says with a smirk as she sees Cat's eyes widen. "And now, to save yourself, you are going to do what you made Jade do." She says, holding the knife up so Cat can see it in her reflection.

As Cat looks at Tori's reflection, and the knife's, neither girl notice Jade arriving at Robbie's house, getting the address from her father the same way she got Tori's death report. "I don't like this." Jade says, staring at the silent house.

Back inside, Cat finally starts to say what Tori demanded. "Bloody Tori." She says slowly, tears streaming down her face as Tori smirks. "Bloody Tori." She says again, flinching when Tori presses the tip of the knife to her lower back. "Bloody Tori." She says a final time.

At the same time, Jade managed to find the bathroom, the door left unlocked when Robbie left, and opened the door in time to hear Cat repeat it for the last time. "NO, WAIT!" She tries, screaming when Tori plunges the knife into Cat's spine.

"I lied." Tori whispers into Cat's ear, pulling the blade out. "I did this for you, Jade." Tori says, finishing Cat off by slitting her throat. "You're welcome." She says, fading away.

Risking a look at the mirror, Jade sees Tori one last time before the dead girl fades away with a nod.

The next morning, as the Shapiro family return, the freak out when they see the small baggies of weed and clothes around the living room. It gets worse, however, when they see the six dead bodies in their home.

Jade was smart. She quickly left the Shapiro residence shortly after seeing Tori for the last time. Late the next morning, she sees the new report. Six dead at Shapiro home. No leads. No evidence. No explanation for the heart beside one body. "I never wanted this." Jade says as she shuts off the t.v.

"But you needed it." A voice Jade recognizes as Tori says, her face briefly appearing on the black screen.

 **That's it for this prompt. Hope it was scary enough for my first real foray into the horror scene. I tried to do what a lot of horror movies do nowadays, mix sex with death. Let me know how I did.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
